1. Field of the Background
The present invention relates generally to a hair brush.
2. Description of the Background
Various hair brushes are known that generally include a handle, a brush head, and bristles for brushing hair. Oftentimes such hair brushes are used to brush wet hair to facilitate the styling and drying of the hair. When so used, a user may also use a hair dryer to apply heat and increased air flow to speed the rate of evaporation of water from the hair. However, many prior art brushes interfere with the application of heat and air flow from the hair dryer, thereby prolonging the drying process.
One answer to the interference caused by these brushes is to add apertures to the brush head that allow air to flow through the brush head. For example, one hair brush allows air blown from a hair dryer to the rear face side of the hair brush to be smoothly guided to through-holes in the hair brush to send the air to the front face side. The hair brush includes divergent projections formed on a rear face of a base section and through-holes are respectively formed in depressions located between the projections. A cushion member of a brush section is fixed to the front face side of the base section of the hair brush, and bristles are embedded in the cushion member. Air blown from the hair dryer to the rear face side of the hair brush is guided by the projections to the depressions located between the projections and enters the through-holes. The air passed through the through-holes passes through the holes in the cushion member and is sent to the front face side of the hair brush.
In another example, a hair brush includes bristles extending from openings extending through a cushion on the base of the hair brush. The openings allow a flow of air from a hand-held hair dryer or blower to reach the hair and scalp during brushing. The brush has a handle, a base connected to the handle, and vents running through the base. Bristles are mounted on a long, narrow, substantially rectangular track. The track is affixed to the base so that the bristles extend from the openings. The openings are wider than the tracks and bristles to allow a flow of air to pass through.
However, such prior art hair brushes are poorly designed to achieve maximal drying effect. For example, some hair brushes incorporating through-holes include dozens of small through-holes to allow air to pass through the brush head. Further, other hair brushes include only a few holes located on the back of the brush head, but a multitude of small holes on the face of the brush head between the bristles. These designs choke the air flow from the hair dryer through the brush head. Other examples of hair brushes include elongate apertures on opposite sides of the brush head face requiring an awkward angle for application of the air stream from a hair dryer.
There is a need, therefore, for hair brushes that maximize the drying effect when used in concert with hair dryers.